I Will Allways Love You
by writting is love
Summary: this is a crossover with Chuck but you don't have to watch the show to get it though. No one really knows Spinellis past but his close friends will soon find out.
1. Chapter 1 and the lies continue

"Spinelli?" Maxie asked. She could tell something was bothering him. "Are you okay? Whats wrong?" Maxie asked with concern. But Spinelli just kept stareing at his his glass of scotch.

_"wow" he thought to himself "The women I love has no idea how much my heart hurts right now."_

" I think I know whats wrong" she said. "Its Georgie, isnt it." she said as spinelli looked up at her with his puppie dog eyes full of pain. "I miss her too" she said while wrapping her hands around him loveing his precence she tried to hold back the tears that were about to pour from her eyes.

_"hmm" she thought "god please dont let this be the last time I hold spinelli like this."_

Just then she realized spinelli was'nt trying to pull her into a kiss. He just sat on the bar stool like she was'nt even there. "Hey" she turned his chair around. "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked him looking at the pain in his eyes made her break even more.

_Stareing at the ground lost in his emotions and thoughts thinking "Why did you do it?" Feeling his heart being sliced in half. "Come on spinelli pull it together."_

_In the mean time Maxie was thinking "Why is'nt he looking at me."_

Finaly he looked up from the ground into her beutifull eyes shook his head and said in a depressed tone."I'm fine, how was your day?"

she smiled at him hopeing he would smile back he gave her a crooked smile.

_"There he is" she thought to herself._

With her deceveing little smile and black hole of denile she said "Better now that I'm with you." she leaned in and kissed where she knew it made him tingle all over, but he didnt kiss her back. Pretty hurt she ignored it and started to rant on about how she got the measurements for the man cave. Still ranting on he looked away torwards the stage where he once sang his heart out to her.

"Yeah so I was wondering spinelli if you wanted to come with me to get some stuff." She looked at him. "Spin?..." he did'nt answer her he was still lost in all the memories they had together. "Spin... Spinelli!?" she yelled at him a little irritated, he quickly snapped out of memorie lane and looked at her. Worried about him she said "Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?"

"Neh..what about you do you want to talk to me about anything?" he asked looking at her hopeing that she'd just tell him and make it easier on them.

_"Oh no" she thought "It's happening he knows! Quick think of something!"_

"No I'm fine." she said.

He looked at her then gently lifting her hand and said. "Maxie,..you know you can tell me anything."

"No spinelli really I'm fine" she said. He droped her hand and looked at the ground then slowing looking up he said. "Your not ganna tell me are you?" looking to the right then back her like he wanted to cry wtih his eyes full of pain deeper than the oceaans abyss.

_"Oh goddd nooo" she thought wanting to burst into tears "He knows! he knows!" her head was telling her "Lie Maxie lie your ass off!!" But her heart was telling her "No Maxie tell him, tell him the truth he'll respect you for that, he won't hate you he said he'll always love you." but her head kept telling her " NOoo lie! Keep him by lieing! lie, liiiee, liiieee" it echoed in her head._

"I dont know what your talking about spinelli." she said.

Spinelli just sighed and said "Why dont you talk to me when your ready Maxie." got up and walked to the door about to leave.  
when Maxie asked whimpering "whaa Wher, Where are you going?"

"Out, I have to do something." and walked out of Jakes.

Maxie began crying. "You should tell him" Coleman said walking behind the bar about to make himself a drink.

"I can't" she said whipeing the tears in her eyes.

"why not, the guy is head over heals about you." he said

"exactly my point. I can't loose him." she said.

"Maybe, maybe not." he said

"I cheated on him.." she said

"ohhh... with who?" he asked wanting to know who the culprit was.

"Well not that it's any of your buiness it was with that art freak Franco. Goddd and i was well aware of it too. Just so i can prove a stupid point." she said ashmed of herself.

"Well.....did you like it??" he asked

Maxie looked at Coleman like he belonged in shady brooks. "NOOO OF COURSE NOT!!! It was different but nothing compared to spinelli!" She said remembering all their steamy long nights of sex.

"Well your ganna have to come up with something better than different. Cause he just might ask you how he was." he said

"I wonder where he went?' she said thinking out loud.

"Probably to pummel the guy. I would haaa pretty much any guy would." he said thinking that the question she just asked was really stupid.

Maxie gasped startaling coleman " i got to go talk to lulu!" and scurried out the door.

"Poor spinelli I hope he beats the shit out of the guy" Coleman said then downed his drink.


	2. Chapter 2 young love smashed to pieces

I Will Always Love YouChapter 2 My eyes are becoming red Dec. 28th, 2009 | 11:56 pm

So heres chapter 2 it's called young love smashed to pieces hope you guys love it.

"Sam this guy is a freak, and I think he might be....gay." Jason told Sam this as Spinelli walked in Jason noticed how bummed he looked and that he did'nt even say hello. Spinelli was just about to head upstairs when Jason stoped him and asked "Hey whats wrong?"

"Nothing im just tired I think I might turn in, night." spinelli said not sounding like his usual self. "Spinelli... theirs actually something you need to see." Jason said knowing how much this stupid picture would hurt his very best and closest friends.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Lulu!" Maxie walked in the house trying to find Lulu when she saw a dark figure and screamed. "Lulu, Luuu OH MY GOSH!!!" Maxie screamed as she threw a vase at the figure.

"Wooo woo relax its me Dominic" he said doging a glass vase.

"WHAT THE HELL DOMINIC! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!!" Maxie yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry I did'nt mean to scare you I waa" dominic was trying to explain when Maxie interupted.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?!" Maxie asked

"Lulu had to go somewhere so she told me to wait here. I didnt mean to scare you." Dominic said just as Lulu walked in.

---------------------------------------------------

Jason held out the envolpe and showed Spinelli the picture of Maxie. jason saw how spinelli's face went from bummed to even more down.

"we wanted to tell you spinelli we really did, but Maxie said she wanted to tell you her self. Please don't be angry with us Spinelli." Sam said sincerely

"I am not angry with you guys. Even if she did'nt tell you not to tell me about her sleeping with Franco it would'nt have been in your place to tell me something like that. It should have been said by her." Spinelli said

"You know? She Told you?" Sam asked looking shocked

"I over heard Maxie telling you." Spinelli said looking at Sam who could'nt help but feel the pain from her one of her most dearest friend.

"Spinelli, I am sooo sorry." Sam said feeling like it was her fault remembering how she was pretty much the reason why Maxie confessed her infedelity to Sam.

"I tried to get her to tell me the truth at Jakes, but..." Spinelli sat down "she kept telling me that we should dance to our song and sing but, I just told her I had Something to do, and left." Spinelli said putting his elbows on his knees, he then bent his head down and ran his hands threw his hair saying "I don't know what to do."

Sam and Jason looked at each other wondering how to comfort a friend whose heart had been ript to shreds.

---------------------------------------------

"Hey I heard yelling." Lulu said walking in. Instantly looking at the broken glass on the other side of the room,"What the hell happened?!" Lulu said with a high pitched voice then looked at maxie who gave an evil glare at Dominic.

"Your boyfriend is what happened!" Maxie yelled

"He's not my boyfriend." Lulu said

"He was just standing there like a freak!" Maxie yelled

"I heard maxie calling for you," Dominic pointed at Lulu. "so I came out of your room to tell her you were'nt here and she freaked!"

"Well duuuhhh you were standing in the shadows!" Maxie yelled

"I Was trying!" Dominic lowered his voice because someone told them to shut up next door."I was trying to turn on the lights." he said calmly

"Maxie I told him to wait here because I thought you and spinelli were going to be together like how you guys are most of the time." Lulu said. Their was an awkward silence, finely Maxie said "Dominic"

"Yes." he answerd

"Do you think you can beat it so I can Talk to Lulu." Maxie said harshly

"Maxie!" Lulu said a little taken back by her rudeness.

"No it's okay." Dominic said walking torwards the door. "I'll See you later." e said and walked out the door.

Lulu then turned about to yell at Maxie when she saw that Maxie was in tears."Maxie, hey whats wrong?" Lulu asked looking at a torn apart Maxie Jones

"He knows.." Maxie said sobbing. Lulu could barely make it out. Maxie then pulled herself together realizeing she just broke down in front of Lulu and lightly said "He knows and I don't want to tell him because, because he might leave me and I can't no I won't lose him." Maxie said with red eyes and tears running down her face. 


	3. Chapter 3 Broken

Chapter 3 Broken i hope that you guys love it leave me some comments please :}

"Oh Maxie, Spin loves you with all of his heart you just have to tell him the truth and wait for him to forgive you." Lulu said holing Maxie trying to comfort her friend.

Maxie gasped for ar and said "Lulu I can't lose him he's ma ma my everything, my one hit wonder, my soulmate." Lulu looked at her friend really realizeing that Maxie did indeed need Spinelli.

"Will you come with me to Francos Studio?" Maxie asked

"Why?" Lulu asked looking very clueless.  
"I am going to get those photos back." She said

* * *

**(Listen to Broken by lifehouse while reading his part)**

_Spinelli laid on his bed staring at the ceiling feeling his pain from his aching heart. Listening to Broken by Lifehouse on his ipod thinking of a memory, before today, before she slept with Franco, before Claudia died, but after their non wedding. When they were in Aruba cought in the bliss of love. Their was a beautiful white four post bed with red rose pedals everywhere. A beautiful view with the two doors open that led to the balcony. The curtains were flowing from the light wind blowing from the ocean. Maxie and Spinelli were intertwined together catching their breaths from a long night of heated passion._

_"Spinelli?" Maxie asked_

_"yes?" Spinelli asked_

_"Thank you." she said sighing she still could'nt believe how much she loved him._

_"For what?" He asked._

_lifting her lovely head up she said "For not only loveing me but for giving me your heart and not asking for it back, and for never hurting me." After Maxie said that she knew that she was hopelessly in love with the perfect man. Looking into his beautiful emeral green blue eyes she leaned in and graced him with her love breathing him in as did he.  
It was'nt just sex to them it was a way of being closer than they already are like kissing each others soul._

Spinelli was then snapped out of his beautiful memory of him and Maxie when he herd a knock on his door. "Hey Spin" he slowly took out his ear buds to see Sam standing in his door way.

"Hey." he said sounding down.

"Jason and I are about to eat some chinese we brought you your favorite." Sam said hating to see him in pain.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungrey yet." he said trying to hide his sadness.

"Alright I'll put it in the microwave for you k." Spinelli nodded Sam knew he wanted to be alone so she left.

Spinelli turned on his tv and flipped through the channels till he saw that his favorite show was on "Friends". He knew this show would definitely make him laugh until the show went to comercial break then to local news. The local news was covering Francos art gallary when he noticed Maxie leaving with Franco in the background. So much anger flared in him that he just wanted to scream. To yell at Maxie for hurting him for lying to him, for making him look like a fool. He then looked at the picture of lying on the floor and that just made even more angrier when he remembered Sam telling him that Maxie had told her that Franco took more than one picture of her. He was madder than a hatter to the point where he could shove his fist through a wall. He then grabbed the picture and left out the door before Sam or Jason could say a word. Sam got up to go after him to comfort him when Jason grabbed her hand telling her "Let him clear his thoughts" Sam then took her seat back.

**(listen to Down The line by Jose Gonzalez)**

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" Spinelli kept banging on Franco's door till finaly he opened it.

"Come in." Franco said darkly "So what do you want?"

Spinelli held up the photo of Maxie adn said coldly "I want the rest of the photos of Maxie back."

"You know..." Franco said changeing the subject. "I know all about your past."

"So what everyone has one...even you." Spinelli glared at him Franco looked at him oddly.

"What? You don't think I know? Haaa!" Spinelli said knowing the ball was in his court.

But Franco knew how to get the ball back. By getting under his skin.

"I still fucked your girlfriend" Franco laughed at how easy that was by seeing the look on his face it was like watching Bruce Banner turn into the Hulk.

Watching Maxie and Lulu walk in he said."You should of heard her moaning for more. In fact im suprised that you did'nt hear her screaming my name begging for more."

Maxie's faced cringed knowing Franco was lying through his crooked teeth.  
Suddenly Spinelli's hand turnned into a fist and he grabbed Franco by his collar and punched the living crap out of him lying on the floor Franco started laughing his devious laugh.

Spinelli then grabbed him by his arms and pinned him against the wall with his arm under his throat.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Spinelli said kind of like batman had said when he did the same thing to the joker.

Unable to move Franco then looked down at the table beside him with his eyes at a envolope. Signaling to Spinelli that they were right there.

Spinelli tightened his grip on him showing him not to try anything funny. Spinelli looked at him evilly and let go of him to get the photos.

When Spinelli let go of Franco he gasped for air bending down holding his throat.

At the same time Lulu and Maxie saw the whole thing and were in complete uder shock.

Spinelli looked in the envolpe to make sure franco was'nt fuckin with him he saw fast that they were in deed all in the envolpe. Spinelli turned to see Lulu and Maxie standing their beside the fact that maxie had tears running down her face Spinelli saw how shocked they were at him for doing what he did.

Spinelli then walked torwards them looking at them with hate he stoped on the side faceing opposite of Maxie looking at her with disgust he shoved the envolope in to Maxies chest and walked away.

"Spinelli." Maxie whimpered as she watched him walk out the door.

Franco stood up laughing spitting blood on the floor as Maxie walked torwards him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Maxie said slapping him with all her might that it hurt her.

Franco's head flew to the right he laughed and said "Well he had the right to know that his so called girlfriend is a whore"

Maxie slapped him a hard one again.

Lulu then stepped in "Maxie may be a lot of things but she is not a whore."

"Oh but she is..she is arent you Maxie."Franco said deviously.

Maxie then remebered what Kate had told her and how she blurted it out to Franco.

Lulu looked at Maxie and saw how badly she was hurting her eyes where red and her nose was bright red. Then Lulu looked at Franco and saw the smirk on his face how much he was enjoying the pain he was causing between the pair of star crossed lovers.

"What is he talking about Maxie?" Lulu asked

"What she hasent told you?" Franco said

Maxie did'nt say anything so he spoke up. "Kate told her that if it was nessasary to lift up her skirt just so i could do some stupid meaning less shoot."

"Yeah a shoot that you did'nt do." Lulu said back.

"Maxie had plenty of opportunities to leave hell i even offered her a cab ride home but she said and i quote 'I dont runaway like good girls do' Franco said as he made two glasses of champagne.

He then walked over to them and handed them the glasses of champagne.

When Franco was close enough Maxie kneed Franco in the unmenchenables as Franco hunched over clenching his stomach Maxie leaned in and whispered in his ear "What happened between us was a grave mistake and I hope Jason Morgan kills you." and ran out the door after Spinelli.

**(listen to street map by Athlete)**

Franco finaly stood up when Lulu walked over to him and punched him across his face and walked out to find Maxie running after Spinelli yelling "SPINELLI! SPINELL! PLEASE STOP!" Maxie begged.

"What" Spinelli said with his back to Maxie so she walked in front of him and said "Spinelli, what I did is unforgiveable" Maxie said as her voice quivered. "I wish that I can just take it back." Maxie said as Spinelli said with angry lost eyes. "But I need you to know that I love you more than anything in the world.., and that you...God Spinelli you are the one for me." Maxie said pierceing her lips together to keep from sobbing.

Spinelli looked away from Maxie to see Lulu walk by Maxie's side angry at Lulu taking Maxie's side he said "If you love me more than anything in the world then why did you fuck him?" Lulu looked at Spinelli really taken back at how he was acting tonight.

Spinelli kept staring at Maxie waiting for her to answer him but she never did. She did'nt know how to tell him.

Spinelli said "Thats what I thought." Then walked between Lulu and Maxie and said "Mann watch out."

**(listen to the song street map when the song gets to about 2:34)**

Maxie started crying as Spinelli headed to his car door when Maxie crried out and said "Spinelli!" he looked up before getting in his car and she said with a soft crying voice "I'm sorry"

Spinelli stared at her and said "Me too"

He then hopped into his car and sped off into the night leaveing Maxie breathless and falling into Lulu's arms sobbing heavily realizeing her borrowed yet refurnished heart was breaking like it never had before and it was her own fault.


	4. Chapter 4 crazy how a dream can come tru

Maxie awoke with arms holding tight around her waist.

_"Oh god" she thought "Please tell me i did'nt cheat on Spin again" But when Maxie noticed the sweet smell of 'green aple by dkny' she then smiled thinking she did'nt cheat on him, he did'nt hate her. It was all just a really bad dream, that the man holding her tight was just the love of her life. She thought of that and let out a giggle._

Spinelli noticed she was awake. "Good morning beautiful" he said with a sigh. Maxie smiled happily and sat up with joy giving him the most passionate kiss of the day.

"Woaa haa what was that for?" Spinelli said

"What can't a girl kiss her amazing" Maxie leaned in gave him a short but lovely peck on the lips then pulled up. "Beautiful." She leaned in again and kissed him a little longer then the last then pulled up to say "'Non Husband'?" then kissed him again.

"Beautiful? Haa well somebody had a good dream." Spinelli said trying to get up but Maxie pushed him back down to keep their hold on each other.

"Actually, just the opposite." Maxie said frowning.

Spinelli then frowned and said "Aww what happened?"

"Nothing it does'nt matter anymore. Besides i don't want to talk about it anymore." Maxie said then suddenly had a huge grin on her face.

"whaatt are you thinking?" Spinelli said knowing she had a devious plan.

"spin I think it's time we move in together. I mean I hate waking up without you in the morning." She said looking into his beautiful emarld eyes. When suddenly his smile that could light up all of Port Charles was gone.

She felt him tense up. She got off him knowing that he wanted to get up.

Spinelli jumped off the bed then said "Why so you can sleep with Franco in my bed?" Spinelli turned around in anger not wanting to see her face.

Maxie looked at him confused she thought that it was all a dream, but ran to him and said "Franco was a mistake."

"Well thats not very nice" the guy said turning from Spinelli to Franco. Maxie then slapped him with all her might.

Suddenly Spinelli walked in. Franco then pulled out his gun and shot spinelli right in the heart.

"Nooooooo! Spinelli!" Maxie screamed running over to Spinelli.

"Spinelli" Maxie started sobbing. "Please don't leave me." Maxie said with tears running dow her face.

With Spinelli's last breath he said "You already left me." and died in her arms.

She looked up with still crying and yelled "You sick freak you killed him!"

"I was just saving him the pain of you breaking his heart." Franco then walked over Spinelli, grabbed Maxie and draged her away from Spinelli's dead body screaming her head off.

When suddenly Maxie awoke gasping for air then started to cry. Thankful that, that was a dream, but wishing what she did to Spinelli was a dream too. She looked at her surrondings "Lulu must have put me here" she thought. Then turned on her side and covered up looking at a picture of her and Spinelli, and cried even harder. When suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Spinelli" she said jumping out of bed running into the living room to open then door normaly she had a routine she would do before answering the door. She would check herself in the mirror then check to see who was outside, but she did'nt care what she looked like or even thought to see who was waiting outside her door. She was just so eager to hold Spinelli in her arms and never let go, but when she opened the door and saw Franco she tried to slam it shut but her put his foot in the doorway, but she managed to put the inside lock chain in. She ran over to the phone to try and call someone. Mean while Lulu heard the pounding on the door and ran to see Maxie running towards the phone and franco pushing down the door. Franco corned both girls grabbing the phone and smashing it. But Lulu kicked him in the groin and Maxie hit him on the head with a lamp. Both girls tried running away when his goons came in and cought them and put handkerchiefs to their noses and mouths. they both tried to fight it but eventually ran out if breath and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth Bitter Truth

Spinelli walked slowly over to the Harbor two towers mail room before he had to pack for his move to his own new penthouse. He was planing on suprising Maxie on the same day he found out Maxie had cheated on him with Franco. He was going to have a romantic candle lite dinner congratualing Maxie for doing an amzing job at the gallary for Crimson, apologizeing for getting there late and asking her if she wanted to move in with him. But since she shattered his heart in to a gajillian pieces. He figured that was shot to hell now.

He took the key out of his pocket to open his mail box. There was a small package with a note on top saying "I thought you deserved to know the truth." Spinelli took his mail then rode the elevator up to his soon to be old penthouse. When Spinelli walked in he saw Jason and sam laying asleepon the couch with their clothes still intacted. He paused lookin at them remembering how just a few days ago him and maxie used to do that, then quietly tried to go upstairs.

But before he could Jason said "hey" sofly.

"Hey, Jason I thought you were sleeping." Spinelli said.

"We were." Sam said a little grogy.

"Sorry go back to sleep" he said attemting to go back upstairs.

"It's alright we were waiting for you." Sam said getting up so her and Jason so her and Jason could walk over to him.

"You guys did'nt have to have to wait up for me haha." Spinelli said laughing.

"We wanted to Spinelli. You're our friend, and we know that your really hurting right now." Jason said, but stoped when he noticed Spinelli holding mail. "Oh by the way did you tell post that you moved yet?"

"I did but they said for a few days it would come here." Spinelli told him.

"Oh okay. Well it does come up and say hi. Do you need help packing?"

"Alright I will, and no I got it I think haha" Spinelli said said laughing at how he only has like a few things.

"How about when you are settled in we all go and find new furniture for you?" Sam said excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan Sam. haha that rymes" Spinelli said.

While Spinelli was rambling on Jason noticed the note on his package.

"The truth about what?" Jason asked being noise.  
Spinelli looked down at his mail curious as well.

"I don't know I have'nt opened it yet." He said. spinelli opened it it was a dvd.

"Whose it from?" sam asked.

"It did'nt say." Spinelli said. Sam and Jason examined the package as Spinelli pulled out his laptop and put in the dvd. Sam and Jason came and sat beside him.

_Once the dvd started playing it showed a garage with Johnny and Claudia Zacchara yalling at each other about Olivia. When suddenly Spinelli saw a familar figure with blonde hair stop in the door way. It was his blonde girl Maxie. When Johnny saw her he stope yelling at Claudia. Claudia then turned to Johnny and said "Much better at least this bike is age appropriate. Have at her John Bang her. Banger brains out." and walked past Maxie._

_Spinelli flinched when he heard that. Trying to shake thought of Maxie and Johnny together from his mind he kept watching._

_Sam and Jason felt weirded out seeing her alive again._

_"Johnny why did you sleep with Olivia Falconeri?" Maxie asked looking hurt._

_"Because she's beautiful, smart, funny and I really like her. Why do you even care? I thought you were in love with Spinelli." Johnny said._

_"Well because..I.. I thought you liked me." she said._

_"Whats the deal with you Maxie you want me then you don't, you want me then you don't, now you want me. What you can't sleep unless every guy you meet wants to hook up with you?" Johnny said annoyed._

_"Your not every guy and you do want me. Your attracted to me you can't denie that." Maxie said._

_"Im not denieing anything but you were the one who made it clear thae feeling wasnt mutal." Johnny said back._

_"I never said that." she said._

_"Alright fine you want me but you want Spinelli more." he said._

_"I need Spinelli." she said back._

_"It's soo different. Spinelli is good for me he believes in me! I cant even imagine my life without him!" she said totally makeing Johnny confused._

_"And I have tried to turn my back on the fact that i'm attracted to you for Spinelli's sake, but I'm not sure I can do that." She said making Spinelli's heart bleed more._

_"Okay well you need to figure what you can and can't handle you wanna jump in the bed with me I'm not ganna stop you, So if you wanna do this lets go." Johnny said._

_"Sleeping with you could mess everything up my friendship with Lulu and Spinelli. We would carash and burn." She said._

_"It would be one hell of a blaze would'nt it?" he said sudectively._

_"That is exactly why I'm attracted to you. Sometimes I think you get me like no one else. The blow up my life because I don't deserve anything good part." she said._

_"Yeah." Johnny said about to pass Maxie, but before he could she grabbed his arm and pullled him close to her. With her hands on his shoulders moving down to his chest._

_"Which makes me want to light the match and let the pieces fall where may." she said as they were about to kiss Olivia walked in and they pushed away from eachother._

_"Oh! Sorry...sorry. Looks like im interupting something." Olivia said about to close the door when Maxie said._

_"No! no I was just about to leave." Maxie said then walked up to Johnny and said "and what we just talked about forget it nothing serious will happen with us and nothing ever will." and walked out._

_Spinelli felt like his heart had been shattered again._

_the dvd started playing again. Franco was pouring Maxie a glass of wine, and they started talking about how Maxie was in love with Spinelli, and why they did'nt get married. Franco leaned into Maxie said "Life does have more to offer" and kissed her and hse kissed back.  
But she stopped it and walked away._

_Spinelli clenched his palm._

_"Well if it makes you feel any better I don't want to have your babies. Any commentment longer than an evening makes me break out." He walked over to her. "Your 'ex never has to know about tonight."_

_"What?" Spinelli thought "ex?" Spinelli grew angry._

_"But I would know" Maxie said_

_Spinelli was so deep in his thoughts he missed what they had been talking about._

_"How much of a gambler are you?" Franco said._

_"See now your trying to make me sound like a prude, and I am not. I am no saint you can ask anyone" She said._

_"Nope your just confused." he said_

_"Wow that is the worst come on I have ever heard." she said_

_"Well why keep on the aggony come on I'll take you back to the gallary" he said._

_"What right now?" Maxie asked._

_"It's what you want is'nt it!" he yelled._

_Maxie then threw the wine glass over to the other side of the room and said "Like hell it is!"_

_"I don't need you or anyone else telling me how to live." Maxie then took off his dress jacket, then said "I will be with anyone that I like."I'm not afraid to gamble." and ripped open his shirt._

_At the same time Spinellis heart ripped._

_He pulled her to him. They were both eager to take each others clothes off. Breatheing heavly._

Maxie was giving the kisses she had for Spinelli to some freak stranger she just met.

Jason and Sam looked at Spinelli and saw his red eyes and tears streaming down his face.

Little did they all know that Maxie was watching Spinelli's pain the whole time.

* * *

"Noo. Spinelli I'm so sorry..." Maxie cried. Her used heart felt like it was bleeding too.

Franco had put her and Lulu in a what looked like an old buliding, tied together.

"How can you do this you sick bastard!" Lulu said.

"Oh I don't know I guess maybe I got bored. Ohhh whatch this part this ones ganna be juicey." he said deveously. Stepping in front of a camera.

"Hey pile of mush!"

Jason and Sam looked shocked. Spinelli looked angry. It was Franco.

"You see these's two whores behind me. Well you've only got one day to figure out were they are." Fraco said


	6. Chapter 6 the past is a bitch sometimes

okay so in this chapter i started adding a couple of character's and it kind of goes into Spinelli's past. this is what they look like the man .com/name/nm0000284/ is played by Adam Baldwin

the women .com/name/nm2088803/ is played by Yvonne Strahovski

* * *

Franco then left the screen.  
"How did Franco get Maxie talking to Johnny that had to have been like in May or June, and let alone hack into my computer?" Spinelli said freaked about what just happened.  
"Well remember he said he had been following us for awhile." Sam said

"Yeah, but I did'nt think he had been watching for that long." Spinelli said

It was quiet for a little while till Spinelli said "Why is he doing this?"

* * *

"Why are you doing this" Maxie said with tears running down her face watching Spinelli hold his head in his hands.

"Thats between me and him" Franco said nodding to Spinelli. Maxie then noticed that Spinellilooked down at his pocket and pull out his phone.

* * *

"Go to the roof" was all Spinelli heard.

"Who is it?" Jason asked.

"It's just my grandma. I'll be right back." Spinelli said lieing and left before Jason could say a word. When Spinelli was running up to the roof his heart was racing. He knew exactly who it was. When he finally made it to the roof. He saw them the two people he could always count on, and there she was seeing her again made him remember all they had been through together.

"Where did he go?!" Franco yelled at Jason. Jason was about to answer when Franco said "Just go get him or I'll kill one of them."

Jason and Sam ran after Spinelli they never heard the elevator so they ran up the stairwell up to the roof. Just Spinelli was about to speak to a very beautiful blonde women and a mid 30's brawn man, Jason and Sam appeared.

"Spinelli what are you doing? I thought you were talking to your grandma." Jason said. The man scoffed. "and who are these guy's?" Jason asked. Just as Spinelli was about to answer Sam said "You can tell us later. Frano wants you or he'll kill one of them." Then Sam turned around and ran back down to the penthouse and Jason followed.

Spinelli looked at the other two and said "Don't let Franco see you." The man and the women nodded. The man then told Spinelli "Keep Franco on long enough so We can figure out where he's hidding." Spinelli nodded then they all ran back down torwards the havoc waiting for them.

"So why is it that your doing this Franco?" Spinelli asked with a sigh sitting down ont he couch running his hand through his hair. Maxie and Lulu watched as Spinelli ran his hand through his hair as if he had been though this many times before.

"People say your the best you know." Franco said.

"Do they" Spinelli said sarcasticlly.

"They compare you to James Bond and Doc Holiday. How you've saved the world countless times. A true hero." Franco said as if talking to his idol.

"Really that was a long time ago? I've allways thought I was more like Maxwell Smart." Spinelli said sarcastically. Jason and Sam forrowed their brows turning to look at Spinelli while Maxie and Lulu did the same.

"EXACTLY!" Franco screamed which made Maxie and Lulu flinch. That made Spinelli tick.

"It's been four years and people still think your the same! But your not! I've been following you, all of you for months!" Franco yelled.

"Why have you been following me for months?"Spinelli asked.

"Will get to that, but what I really want to know is what you know about me."Franco said

"Well I know that you grew up in a nice suberben home, fell in love young and got married. Not even a year later you were convicted of 2nd degree murder, and armed robbery of a bank. You were sentenced to 10 years in federal prison but you only did seven. By then your wife devorced you and took everything you had. You then started tagging building's in the tribecca area. Then left for Paris. Spinelli said.

"I was falsly convicted of something i did'nt do, but no one believed me not even my wife." Franco said scolding.

"Then who did it who framed you?" Spinelli asked

"you will all find out soon enough. I was just going to cash in my check when it all happened then he pins it on me." Franco explained.

" So what does this have to do with me?" Spinelli said being extremely frustrated.

" Well when I was in prison I heard evryone talk about who they have killed and how they got there, and pretty much every single one of them said that this guy named Charlse Carmichael put them there, some said this guy named chuck Bartowski did. So naturaly I assmuded this was the same told me he was the best spy they have ever met fast, a quick thinker from somewhere in california. When I finaly got out of prison I tried to find him and I did and I watched him his every move. Where he lived, who he lived with, and where he worked." haha " This guy worked at a 'buy more' as a nerd herder" haha franco laughed "He was like Clark Kent, Superman. He went by different names like charlse carmichael, Brian O'Connar, and many more. I then left for Paris and ended up on a killing spree and makeing it into art. So after awhile I sent Chuck two tickets to go to my art show, and what does the guy do? He sends his sister and jockstrap brother inlaw to my show!" Franco yelled

"HE WAS'NT A JOCKSTRAP!" Spinelli yelled with red eyes.

"Haha woa, well their ya have it folks. Damien Spinelli is'nt who he says he is!" Franco yelled "Well Chuck how does it feel to finally see the man who killed the only family you had left!"

"YOU DID'NT KILL THEM.... YOU MURDERED THEM! YOU SICK BASTARD!" Spinelli screamed with tears slowly running down his face.

Everyone watching felt sorry for Spinelli for his pain in his life and were extremely shocked _"Family? Spinelli has family? Had family?"_

"It was your own fault Chuck. You should have taken those ticketsthey were a gift! You don't give gifts away, but don't worry Chuck I did'nt let them suffer I made it quick." Franco said

Maxie could'nt take to see Spinelli in so much pain so she spoke up "LEAVE HIM ALONE, STOP IT!"

"SHUT UP!" Franco yelled "Honestly Chuck, her of all the people in P.C. you want the town bike! Even I know you deserve better. She cheated on you with me. The man who murdered the only family you had left." Franco said

Spinelli was crying his eyes filled with remourse. "Im so sorry Spinelli." Maxie cried out.

"The time has changed. Be here by midnight so we can see who the best really is." Franco said then Spinelli's screen went black.

Franco turned from the web cam to Lulu and Maxie and said in disgust of Maxie "For your sake you better pray.. that he'll come to your rescue after everything you've done to him." then turned and left as Maxie sobbed for the pain she conflicted over Spinelli's heart.

* * *

"Did you find out where he is?" Spinelli asked the man and the women behind his computer. The man and the women both nodded to Spinelli. The man, the women and Spinelli jumped up. But Jason said "No one is going anywhere Spinelli! not untill you tell me what's going on here". The man got in front of Jason and said "Move aside, sir." the man grunted. Jason and the man looked like they were about to go into a full brawl, but before that could happen Spinelli jumped in between them and said "Well talk about it later Jason." Spinelli said.

Just as Spinelli and his two friends were about to leave Sam spoke out "Wait Spinelli were comming with you."

Spinelli looked at the women's eyes for a yes. She slowly nodded for a yes while the man grunted and walked out. Spinelli then turned to Sam and Jason and nodded.

Everyone walked out and climed into a white van. Sam and Jason were in awe. The van was filled with gadgets, hightech stuff. Spnelli then sat on the chair in front of the computer screen that was in the van and started clicking away like he did this every day.

"Spinelli are sapose to be touching this stuff?" Sam asked still in awe. Spinelli ignored Sams question looking at the screen. It had a picture of an old building on it.

"Are their any threats?" the women asked.

"No." was all Spinelli said.

The van then stoped and the man and the women then hopped in the back seat. The women held out her palm she had in her hand a watch and one very tiney ear piece. "I'm pretty sure you remember how to use these." the women said warmly. Spinelli put his ear piece on then looked down at the watch and smiled and laughed, then placed it on his wrist.

They all got out of the van. The man went up to Spinelli and handed him a gun. Spinelli then looked down at it and put it in the back of his jeans. Sam and Jason looked at eachother for a moment. They could'nt believe that Spinelli took the gun, but Spinelli snapped them out of it by saying " Hey if you two are comming you have to keep up." Then turned and started running after the women and the man.

Once they all got to the door of the old creepy looking building the man grunted "locked". Spinelli them walked in between them the manon his left the women on his right. They all pulled out their guns at the same time. Spinelli then looked at the man and the women getting their approval. Spinelli hen slightly turned his head toward Jason and Sam and said "Stay behind us." Spinelli then focused on the door then quickly lifted his right leg and swiftly kicked down the and Jason could'nt believe that Spinelli had kicked down the door let alone was holding a gun.

The man in the women both went inside first pointing their guns. The man to the left the women to the right they both nodded towards Spinelli. He then walked inside with his gun pointing straight ahead and stopped noticeing a trail of bread crumbs as did the others.

The man then grunted "Of all the cukoos we've delt with this one is by far the worst"  
"Guess this means we follow it." Spinelli said.

They all were running down the dimly lit hall way. When the three sudenly stopped. Sam nearly ran into the man, but Jason caught her and said "What? Whats wrong?"

"The crumbs are about to stop ahead, see." Spinelli said pointing ahead of them. Letting Jason and Sam see. "Alright," Spinelli said to the man and the women. "You guy's cover me." then turned to Jason and Sam you to Stay with them." Then walked with stealth to the left side of the hall. He then stoped a few inches where the hall ended. He took a deep breath and quickly looked over the side. Their was only one man standing guard facing Maxie and Lulu. The man on guard was large and muscular he looked like 'stone cold steve austin'. "Ironic" Spinelli thought.

Quiet like a ninja Spinelli ran swiftly and hopped on the man and put him in the choke hold. Maxie and Lulu heard the man yelp and turned their heads fast to see what was going on. When they saw it was Spinelli they were in utter shock. When Spinelli felt the guy falling he gently put him down.

"Spinelli how did you..? Lulu let out while Spinelli ran over to them untieing them.

"Theirs no time to explain. First I have to get you two out of here." Spinelli said.

"well thats not very nice." Franco said comming out of the dark.

Spinelli stood up pushing the girls behind him. "This is random but did you like the bread crumb thing I thought it would be cute" Franco said with Spinelli just stareing at him. "Nevermind" he said

"You can't just take out my guard then leave. Did'nt your mother ever teach you about manners?" Spinelli cringed from Francos words. It was like a kick to the groin.

Franco laughed "Oh right I forgot, She left you. Haha sorry."

Spinelli wanted to lunge at him but instead he said "Well..you finally got me. After 6 years, you got me where you want me so why don't you just pull the trigger" pointing at the gun Franco had behind his dress jacket.

"Have'nt you watched 'Tombstone' ? Two of the best shooters Doc Holiday" Franco gestured to Spinelli. "and Johnny Ringo" Franco put his hand to his chest. "Who despise eachother dual it out."

"I'm not going to kill you Franco. No you don't get to take the easy way out. I'm ganna put you beneath the deep black abyss sea in prison where you won't remember what fresh air smells like." Spinelli said with sterness

Maxie and Lulu stared at Spinellis clinched fists.

"errr Why NOT!" Franco yelled

"Because I've never killed anyone, and I'm sertinly not ganna start with a monster like you." Spinelli said with disgust.

"What do you mean you've never killed anyone?! But everyone said that you.. that you" Franco was speechless.

"Franco I used tranq's. Why do you think their all still alive? Spinelli said.

"Tranq's you used a tranq gun!? No! I don't believe you! Your a Spy!" Franco yelled in disbelief.

"and probably the only one who has'nt killed." Spinelli added

"But...But the guys from the prison said" Franco said but Spinelli cut him off.

"Franco why would you listen to them? the place is filled with tradders and liars." Spinelli said

But Franco still refused to belief.

"No" Franco said about to pull out his gun, but Spinelli was quicker. Spinelli reached behind him and pulled out his tranq gun.

"Put it down Franco" Spinelli said sternly. maxie and Lulu's eyes were widened.

"No unlike you i can kill. Say goodbye Chuhh" Franco was about to pull the trigger when the women jumped out and shot Franco in the middle of the head.

Franco was wobleing towards Spinelli trying to shoot him. Spinelli got in front of Franco's gun and said "Be a daisy" but he missed Spinelli. "Be a daisy" Spinelli said getting i front of Franco's gun but Franco missed again. "Come on Franco be a daisy" But Franco walked over to him and leaned over him and said "Your not a daisy." and Franco like Johnny Ringo died.


	7. Chapter 7 Barely Breathing

'I will always love you' chapter 7 Barely Breathing From The Tear Drops On My Heart

The women and the man walked torward Spinelli. Sam and Jason walked to Lulu and Maxie. Spinelli was crouched down checking Franco's pulse. The man and the women crouched down with Spinelli stareing at the man who tore their lives apart. Spinelli was staring down at Franco with his eyes filled with hatred.

"I spent a year looking for the person who took Ellie and Devon from me." Spinelli said with his voice quaking. It still hurt to even mention their names. The woman stared at Spinelli for a moment then took his face in her hands. Maxie was steaming she had never been so freakin jealous in her life. The way that the women and Spinelli were looking at each other put Maxie through a loop. Spinelli looked into the womens beautiful blue eyes. The women stared back into his, she saw the tear fall slowly down his face, and that was all she needed. She then pulled Spinelli into her and they collided into an emotional embrace. Maxie had tears rolling down her face Spinelli hurt her with out even trying. Normally she would tell the girl to back off, she knew that they needed a moment to regroup. Spinelli was crying, clutching the women for dear life. The man sat down beside him and patted him on the back. Jason, Sam and Lulu followed Maxie's example and let them have the moment instead of asking questions.

"It was all my fault!" Spinelli said gasping for air, choking back the tears he kept hidden for so long. Everyone watching hung their heads. They all claimed to be Spinelli's best friends, but not one of them ever asked about his past.

"It was all my fault!" Spinelli repeated. The women then pulled his face to hers "Hey," Spinelli turned away but she pulled his face back to hers and said sternly "Hey, this was not your fault."

"They died because of me!" Spinelli said while choking on his words. The women cupped his cheek and said "No they did'nt"

Maxie felt overwhelmed with emotions. She felt jealousy because Spinelli never cried openly with her, but then she felt ashamed realizing she was going to marry him and yet never asked him a single damn thing about his past.

Spinelli looked away from the women and stood up and walked to Franco's desk which was full of pictures of Spinelli's past and a computer with a giant screen tv.

Spinelli slammed his fist down on the desk saying "GOD DAMN IT! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!" Spinelli knocked everything off of the desk sending pictures of his sister and friends torward Maxie, Lulu, Sam and Jason. Maxie bent down to pick up a couple of them up, she guessed the first one was his sister and his brother inlaw. His sister looked just like him and someone else she just could'nt place, but she was beautifull. She had long dark brown hair and beautiful green emerald eyes like spinelli and her husband had dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. The second one made a knife slice into her heart. It was Spinelli with curley dark brown hair with his arms around the women kissing her cheek and looking into the camera. The women had long blonde hair and blue eyes. They looked so happy it made Maxie want to rip up the picture. Snapping back into reality she saw Spinelli pick up the giant screen tv and throw it across the room like it was a toy car. While saying."HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME THE WHOLE GOD DAMN TIME!"

The women got up from the ground and walked over to Spinelli trying to calm him down she said "We thought it was 'the ring' remember?"

The man stood up and walked beside the women and said "She's right Bartowski. You can't keep blaming youself. Ellie and Devon would'nt want that."

"He's right Chuck no one saw this coming. It's not your fault." the women said

Maxie could'nt take it anymore. "His name is Spinelli. Damien Spinelli." She said walking over to stand by her man. Letting whoever the hell this women was that he was taken.

Spinelli looked at maxie then down at the ground then back up to the women and the man ignoreing what they all just said.

"What's gonna happen now?" he asked

"Well I need to make a call to te general first and then we could all probably go." The man said.

A few minutes later their where a bunch of man and women sweaping the room clean taking sample's and taking Franco's body away. Maxie, Lulu, Sam and Jason were watching Spinelli the man and the women talking on the other side of the room so they would'nt be heard.

"I'm going to have to tell them the truth are'nt I." Spinelli said looking at his friends. "They won't be hurt will they?" Spinelli said turning his head to the women and the man.

"That depends on wether they can keep their mouths shut or not." the man said

"Go get them and meet us in the van." The women said.

Spinelli watched them walk away, and walked torward Jason, Sam, maxie and Lulu. Right when he was about to tell them something a guy interupted him.

"Nice job agent Carmichael! You finally found this deranged serial killer! Oh and im sorry about your sister. Do you want these pictures?" the young man said showing Spinelli the pictures of his sister not knowing how much pain Spinelli was in. Spinelli cringed his face. Jason saw all the pain Spinelli was trying to hold back so he snatched the pictures away from the young man and pushed him away from them. The young man got a little frightened, forrowed his eye brow and scurried off.

"Spinelli whats going on?" Lulu asked.

"I'll tell you when I get you guys home." Spinelli said nodding his head for them to follow him. They all followed him out of the old dirty building and into the van.

Maxie and Lulu were in the same awe that Jason and Sam were earlier. The man asked Spinelli "Where to?" but Maxie noticed Spinelli staring at the ground with lost Maxie answered for him giving the man her and Lulu's adress.

When she finished Maxie moved over to Spinelli and reached for his hand and held it letting him know that she was their. He looked down at her for a brief moment then looked back at the ground. Maxie kept looking at him and leaned up and kissed his cheek then layed her head down on his shoulder as they rode in scilence on the way to her apartment.

Everyone walked in Lulu and Maxie's apartment Maxie motioned for eveyone to take a seat. "Pardon the mess we have'nt had the chance to clean yet." Lulu said sarcasticlly

Spinelli sat in the middle of the couch, the women sat on his right and the man sat on his left, before Maxie could. Evryone eles sat in front of the three.

"Jason, Sam, Lulu, Maxie this is John Casey and Sarah Walker. My partners/ handlers." Spinelli said introducing the man and the women on either side of him.

No one really knew how to respond to that. They all just nodded to Sarah and John.

"Partners/handlers?" Lulu asked.

Spinelli looked at Sarah and John then turned to face Lulu.

"What I'm about to tell you guys you have to promise you won't tell a anybody, what I'm about to tell you." Spinelli said.

"Why not?" Lulu said stubbornly.

"let him finish Lulu." Jason said sternly.

"But before I go on I need you all to know that I never used you or lied to you about being my friend. Just about my past." Spinelli said looking at all of them each for a moment then ended it by really looking at Maxie. Maxie looked at him she normaly would feel betrayed, but the truth was that she did'nt feel betrayed or lied to becuse she knew Spinelli was just trying to protect her.

"It's just that I had to keep me being a NSA and CIA agent hidden to protect all of you." Spinelli said.

"From what?" Lulu asked feeling betrayed.

John jumped in before Spinelli could answer. He was tired of her stubborness. "From putting you all in an underground bunker for so long you'll forget what frsh air smells like" John said in his rude grumpy grunty voice.

"Casey" Sarah said hissing Casey just grunted while Spinelli just cringed. They all saw Spinelli cringe at Casey's words and knew that he was'nt kidding.

"From also not putting you in a witness protection program or worse someone killing you." Spinelli added in a serious tone

"So you did'nt come to Port Charlse so you could bring down everyone in the Mob?" Lulu asked with everyone waiting for Spinelli to answer. Casey laughed at her ignorence.

"If he were undercover here this whole town would be swept clean with all the violence thats in it." Casey grunted.

"No Lulu like I said I never used you any of you. Besides thats a job for the F.B.I. the Mob is just a gupy in in the ocean we go after the biger fish. Think James Bond meets Maxwell Smart meets Ethan Hunt and every other spy movie you can think of." Spinelli explained.

"So you really know how to use a gun, and how to whoop somebody's ass?" Sam asked making Spinelli giggle.

"Well when you put it that way yeah, but like you've know about me I hate guns." Spinelli said trying not to laugh.

"So people really try to destroy our country and planet and you save us? Why don't we hear about it?" Sam asked still in awe.

"Yeah, but you don't hear about it to keep you save so we dont have another cold war, but we really still do but with every country and extremely silent." Spinelli explained.

"Wow.." Sam said with relief. "That is so HOT!" Sam said seeing Spinelli in a totally different light. Everyone looked at Sam like she was crazy but Lulu and Maxie had to admit it really was. "What?" Sam said at everyone looking at her.

Jason just shook his head and changed the subject. "So who was the older women you called granny?" Spinelli had tried to ignore that question.

"Well... a few years back before I moved here after my sister and brother inlaw died I lost it. I went crazy trying to figure out who murdered them. You would figure that a guy in the NSA and the CIA it would be cake, but I could'nt. I lost my focus driving my self to hard into finding an answer that I became an alcohlic." Everyone could'nt believe it but thats why he never drank they all thought.

"So the General. My boss told me I needed to take a leave of absence untill I was clean and ready. So the General sent me to Oakfield, Tennesse for a witness protection program with a women named Miriam Spinelli who said I better not bring trouble. Till you guys came along." Spinelli said chuckling.

"I'm sorry." Jason said

"Don't be she always nagged me about something." Spinelli chuckled again.

"Not about that." Jason said.

"Then what for?" Spinelli asked.

"You've lived with me for four years, and I don't regret letting you in my life because you became my bestfriend like a brother, but four years and not once have I ever asked you about your past." Jason said apologizeing.

"It's okay Jason." Spinelli said.

"No it's not Spinelli! God we were going to get married!" maxie said

"Yeah well it's a good thing we did'nt, huh?" What Spinelli said was like a slap in the face. Their was an unsettleing awkward silence. So Jason decded to say something.

"What I'm trying to say Spinelli is that you know everything about me. You probably know me better than me. You've kept my secrets and you've always helped me out," Jason got nudged by Sam. "Sorry, us you've always helped all of us out when we did'nt deserve it and not once did we ever see how much pain you were in, or even ask you about your past."Jason said with Spinelli looking at him and then laughed.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I tell you guys that I'm a spy, and your worried about being a good friend to me." Spinelli laughed again and Jason just gently smiled the more he thought about it, it was pretty funny.

"Honestly Jason do you know why I moved in with you?" Spinelli asked

"Because you needed a place to stay?" Jason answered.

Spinelli chuckled then said "No because you never asked me questions about my past.. None of you did, so it was easier to forget." It was quiet as everyone watched Spinelli get lost in an old memorie of his sister, but was interupted by Casey

"I hate to break up your little friend fest, but I need you all to speak into this microphone and make promise to the United States of American that any of you under any circumstances will never speak of what happened tonight and who we are to anyone."

"Casey their not gonna say anything to anyone." Spinelli said Casey snickered looking at Jason, Sam, Lulu and Maxie and said

"Right a guy who works for a pathetic, can't do the job himself criminal, a women who used to run cons left and right, a girl who used to help her father run cons, and a girl who lied and cheated on you."

Jason and Sam felt awkward Lulu felt judged, and Maxie felt ashamed. Spinelli looked at Maxie then looked away when she looked back.

"Yeah about that Spinelli I'm" Maxie, but was interupted by Jason "Maxie now is not the time."

Casey put the mic up to Jason's face and said "I need you to make a promise to this country and on your life that you won't go singin' like a canary."

"Casey! Sarah please!" Spinelli begged Sarah.

"It's okay Spinelli I'll do it." Jason said grabing the mic from Casey.

After everyone sweared Lulu said "Wow after all this I think I deserve some beauty sleep."

"But Lulu people actually want you to wake up" Maxie said with Lulu giving her a dirty look.

"Well then you better get crackin too Maxie." Lulu said with a smile on her face then turned to everyone and said "Goodnight"

"Night" everyone said as Jason and Sam stood up "I think were gonna head out too." Jason said as sam pulled Spinelli into a hug and said giggleing "Goodnight agent Spin see you at home?" Spinelli chuckled, nodded his head and said "Night" as they walked out the door.

Sarah and Casey walked over to Spinelli before he shut the door. Casey patted him roughly on his shoulder and said "Night Bartowski." and left.

"Well talk tommorow okay." Sarah said pulling him into a deep hug that lasted alittle over ten Maxie cleared her throat letting them know she was still standing there. Sarah let go of Spinelli and kissed him on the cheek. Maxie was fuming and Sarah noticed. "You should talk to her" Sarah whispered then faced Spinelli again. She had teary eyes and he knew it was because of Maxie. Spinelli looked at her up and down with his eyes remembering everything they've been through and Sarah noticed. "Goodnight Chuck" Sarah barely let out. and walked out leaveing Spinelli standing their like with his eyes closed knowing he hurt her by moving on.

"Spinelli" Maxie said seeing Spinelli slowly open his eyes he turned towards Maxie she had tear streaming from her eyes. He knew he must of hurt her too. Spinelli did'nt say a word he just stood there stareing at her with a broken heart.

"Spinelli I think you should cheat on me too." maxie said

"What?!" Spinelli hissed.

"I think you should cheat on me. With a celebrity, or if you really want to you can sleep with whats her name" Maxie said jealously.

"Alright first of all her name is Sarah and she is'nt just some girl you sleep with and ditch, and second if you honestly think that I'm gonna cheat on you just to make youself feel better then you don't know me at all." Spinelli said sternly about to walk out the door, but Maxie jumped in front of it.

"No! Please Spinelli it's off the table! Please just tell me what I can do to to make this right,.. to fix this, to fix us." Maxie said taking Spinelli's hands.

Spinelli looked at her for moment taking her all in, her beauty. Even though she had tears running down her face and ripped his heart out he still loved her, but it hurt like hell remembering why those tears were falling.

Maxie moved in closer to him looking into his beautiful green eyes. Maxie cupped his face with one hand and with the other interwined her fingers through his hair. She slowly leaned up breathing him in she lightly kissed his cheek then ran a hot trail of kisses down his neck. Spinelli groaned as she gently bit his ear. Then slowly retreated kissing him along the way. She kissed him on his lips then opened her lips to take in his bottom lip. She paused for a moment. Both taking each other she kept her face against his and said breatheing out "Spinelli I love you so much." They both could'nt take it anymore. They both closed the gap between each other with a deep passionate steamy kiss. Spinelli grazed his hand through her hair and with the other pulling her closer trying to mold each others bodies even closer together.

"No Spinelli No! A kiss can't just make everything right!" Spinelli thought

Spinelli took one last long breath taking kiss even deeper than pushed away from her like she were on fire. Maxie was shocked yet still in the trance he put her in.

"No Maxie.. a kiss can't just erase what we've done." Spinelli said trying not to look her in the face.

"What do you mean by 'we've done' Spinelli? I'm the stupid one! I'm the one who ruined our realationship. the one who betrayed you." Maxie explained.

"I lied to you too I'm no better than you" Spinelli said.

"You lied to me to keep me safe!" Maxie said

"Maxie our realationship was based on nothing but lies. Your right though I lied to you to keep you safe, but you.. you've been lying to me since the day you kissed me in the hospital. You never wanted me. I was your fire escape your back up plan when you could'nt land Johnny!" Spinelli said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Spinelli that is not true!" Maxie yelled.

"Will you stop lying! I saw it Maxie all of it!" Spinelli yelled back.

Maxie evened her voice and said "Fine you know what yeah I did want Johnny just to see what it would be like and I'm soo sorry that you had to see that Spinelli, but he is'nt the guy I want or the guy I need to make my heart beat. Thats you Spinelli... your the only one for me not Johnny."

Maxie put her hand on Spinelli's chest where his heart belonged, and putting his hand and her free hand on her heart. "this is yours Spinelli. My heart will always belong to you and only you. So please tell me what I can do to make us right." Maxie said still holding his hand to her chest.

"I don't know Maxie," Spinelli said breaking the hold they had on each other. "but what I need is time." Spinelli said rubbing his eyes.

"How much time?" Maxie said with her voice quaking.

"I don't know Maxie what do you think? How much time would you need if you found out that you were just a back up plan to me and that I cheated on you with someone else?" Maxie cringed at Spinelli's harsh words. She never thought about that, but she knew she would be really hurt but probably ten times worse then she already feels.

Spinelli saw the tears streaming down her face and felt like an ass. "Look I'm sorry. I did'nt mean to be such an ass." Spinalli appologized.

"Don't I needed that." Maxie said

"No you did'nt." Spinelli said whipping her tears away with the brush of his thumb. Maxie closed her eyes at the touch of his skin and whispered "I love you." Spinelli looked at her then moved in and bent down to kiss her forhead. He held his kiss breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. Maxie breathing in his scent and closing her eyes to make his scent stronger. He finaly let go of her and said "Goodnight Maxie."

"Wait will you put me to bed please I dont feel safe without you." Maxie asked. Spinelli took her hand and they went to her room. He put her in bed and layed down next to her she cuddled next to him. He could feel her crying and said "Shhh." Maxie held him more tightly and felt him gently stroke her hair and drifted off to sleep with the sound of his heart beat as a lullaby.

Once Spinelli felt her grip loosen he gently rolled her over and snuggled her in the blankets. Spinelli stood over her then bent down and gently kissed her lips and whispered "Goodnight Maximista" and walked out into the cold dark night. 


End file.
